Garden of Eden
by tiaracove
Summary: Tiffani is 15 years old when she was changed into a vampire by her mom. She moved to Brookings 73 years later and met the infamous Cullens. What will happen when she taste the forbidden fruit.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I stood there, my eyes wide.

"No Adam!" I repeated myself, more assertive this time.

"Come on babe, there's nothing wrong with it. Its just a little loving." Adam said grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Adam, I dont love you, so go home." I said, pleading him to leave.

"Tiffani, Im not going anywhere.," he said pushing me towards the sofa," and neither are you."

"No, Adam ple--" He pushed me on the couch, and crushed his lips on mine. I tried to move but his hand was keeping me steady, moving up my shirt.

"No!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut. As soon as I had screamed the door slammed, and I was free. I opened my eyes to see my mother leaning over, touching her lips to his neck. To any normal person, it would look like she was kissing him, but I knew better. I looked at Adam to see him twitch his final movements. I saw my mom rise, irises red. I closed my eyes.

My mom was a vampire and had just killed Adam as she was about to kill me in her blood lust. I opened my eyes as her teeth bit into my neck. With all the power I had left in me I screamed. Screamed out of agony, terror, and distress, but stopped for one brief moment to say one last thing to my mother.

"Ill still love you mom." Was the last thing I said before her teeth left my neck and everything went black. Finally, the pain was gone. Unfortunately along with it will be my life. Finally as I relaxed, ready to go inter the after life, I felt it.

The burning started at my neck, and within moments spread through my entire body.

_No!_ I yelled in my mind. _I haven't done anything horrible enough to send me to hell._

I screamed in distress. Why was I here, why am I being burned. As the flames inside me intensified I stopped thinking and started screaming. Why think when thinking wouldn't help anything. I screamed, and Jerked. I tried to remember what I had done to deserve this. Was it because I cheated on the biology test. Or because I owed a substantial amount of money to Mary Ann. For some stange reason I remembered the bible story of Adam and Eve. How they disobeyed God, and were exiled from the Garden of Eden. Adam and I had done something simalar, not long after we met.

On Christmas Eve, he was low on cash. We went to the church, and he took money right out of the offering basket. He stole from God and and I had letg him. Thats why I was burning. Suddenly, the pain intensified, as if I was right. I screamed and screamed, not being able to come up with a rational explanation.

Without thinking I screamed, "Mom! Help Me Please!"

As suddenly as I had screamed it the burning recoiled like a rabbit would to a snake. Within minuted the pain had centered to where may heart was, and I was surprised to realize it was still beating. Was I still alive? No, that's not possible, If I were alive, I would be safe. My heart gluged louder and harder as the fire pierced it over and over again. I through my hand to my heart as It began to miss beats. Suddenly It stopped. Just stopped. I heard nothing, felt nothing.

Well technically, I heard everything except my heart. I heard the flutters of the birds that flew by. The wind rustle the leaves. I smelled them too. I also smelled something very appetizing, but I had no Idea what it was. Quickly the burning was back but in my hollow throat. My eyes fluttered as I tried to understand what had happened to me.

"Tiffani!" I heard my mom whisper.

"mom," I groaned,"mom!" I sat up quicker than expected. "Mom what happened? I was in so much pain, and I thought I was in Hell, but Im not," I rambled without pausing to take a breath. I looked at my mom, and stopped. She had a very solemn look on her face. I looked around and finally realized we weren't home.

"mom." I whispered. She opened her eyes slowly raising her hand to my cheek.

"Im sorry I put you through so much pain. Im sorry you've become what I am." I looked at her wide eyed.

"mom, where are we?" The corner of her mouth pulled up, but quickly went back down.

"Tiffani, I just changed you into a vampire and you've worried about where we are? Spain." I looked at her and groaned.

"Spain!" Great, and I had just failed my Spanish class.

Its been 73 years since I was changed into a vampire. Every five years or so we would move to a different city in Spain. Now, though we were on a plane, moving to Brookings. _Seriously, what kind of town is named Brookings, it sounds like a immitation of Brooklyn. Oh well, _I had said when I found out where we were moving to. Well back to America. Finally, I had missed my homeland and now I would finally be able to speak english. I smiled internally. I would be the foreigner again, after 73 years. Great. I just hoped I wouldn't have an accent.

* * *

Hey, go read twilightteamjakes story new start. I got inspired to write this after entering her contest, so I guess I could say she inspired me.

read and review, and yes she will meet the Cullens.

-tiaracove


	2. Chapter 2

After about two hours into the second flight, I started getting tense. The burning sensation in the back of my throat became noticible. My fist clenched at my sides. I looked to my mom and we silently switched seats, so I could be away from people. I still had about an hour more until we reached our destination. Oh great, why didnt I go hunting when I had the chance. Oh yea, I decided to be cocky and thought I could handle it. Im so stupid.

....

As soon as the flight landed I was jumping over seats to get out of the plane. I needed to hunt. Maybe they had a deli near by. I woudnt be hard to break in and take the excess blood. Sure it wasnt as good as livestock, but if there are no animals, it'll have to do. I sighed when I exited the airport. Fresh air. I looked behind me to see my mom following me steadily. I stopeed for a brief moment, but long enough to catch up.

"Honey, you need to go hunting, our new home is near the woods. We need to get home. Its obvious your in pain."

"No mom, I love running out of airports feeling like my throat is on fire." I said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes. I kept on walking, butcher shop two blocks over I can smell it.

"Sweetie, Ill get the car. You go get some blood. Ill pick you up." I looked at her and smiled but never stopped walking.

I walked into the nearly empty shop; only one person in, obviously an employee. I walked up to the employee and looked up through my eyelashes.

"Mister, there is a cat giving birth in the bathroom." I streesed, although whispered. His face went from awe to shock. Ha, too easy. As soon as he turned the hall to head into the bathroom I jumped over the counter and headed into the back.

....

I walked out of the shop licking my lips, and my mom pulled up.

"How long were you waiting I asked?" She grimaced.

"Not long. The lady infront wasnt very patient and was causing problems. This wasnt the first time, her aura was purple." I sighed. My mom always read people through there auras. I took a breath.

"Mom, I almost coudnt control my thirst. I almost killed them." I covered my face.

"When I became a newborn I killed people. Mostly homeless people because they had no families. It fealt horrible and Im glad I found an alternative. You handled it well, honey, you didnt hurt anybody." I sighed. I didnt want praising when I nearly killed people.

"Mom, what excuse did you use when you killed adam." Her face went straight.

"I, made it seem like he commited suicide. I took him to the woods and made it seam like he was hung. We left to spain not long after. I rented a private jet. I made sure the captain was a vampire. No questions were asked." She stood quiet, and I could tell she didnt want to talk about this subject. She sighed, and spoke again. "Honey, you've never killed anyone, and I dont plan on you killing anyone. Got it." I nodded and kept quiet. I looked out the window and saw a group of 9 people as pale as my mom.**(this is before the school in New Start; the day that leah kissed Jacob.)** I smiled, here I could look like I should and changed my skin and eyecolor to the way they should look. My skin changed from a hipanic tan to a pale white. My eyes changed from auburn to salmon. It felt weird to look like a vampire in public, but I liked it. I liked being myself.

"Thants my girl!" my mom said pulling her free hand over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and laughed. We pulled up to this ranch style home; 4 acres of land, with a small house. Thats good, we barely need the house anyway. I walked out the car and sat on the swing on our porch. I definitively was not to eager to go inside. All I had to do was hunt and get ready for school. I would be at school at 7 tommorow and it was barely after lunch. Ugh.

"Be home soon."

"yea mom, 12 hours is soon enough." Id come back after midnight. Just to make sure I was satisfied. I looked at my mom and ran off into the woods.

The blurring trees slowed down when I pulled up near a river. I could her three heart beats up north. Deer, that'll have to do. It was about 10 deer later that I decided to go back home. But unluckily it was 10 pm. Ugh. Id just have to sit and watch tv. I walked into my house and my mom looked at me.

"I said dont come home to late." my mom joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yea I wouldnt have wanted to miss my bed time." I walked over and kissed my moms cheek before going to my room. I turned on the radio and listened to the station that seemed to play all types of music. I just sat there, singing along to all the songs.

* * *

PLease review and story alert. Also check out New start by twilightteamJake. Im collaborating it with her story. Yea, one of her powerws is she could change skin and eye color. She doesnt have good self control though. Her mom could see auras. I hope you like it, and um once again review. Thank you. hope you like it so far

s/4866431/1/New_start


End file.
